Coração partido
by Hellequin01
Summary: Hermione tem dificuldade em superar depois de sua relação com Draco Malfoy. DHr.


_**Oi!**_

_**Essa fic não é minha!**_

_**É a minha mais nova tradução!**_

_**Título:** Coração partido (Broken Heart)_

_**Autora:** Superscar_

_**Rated:** T_

_**Gênero:** Angst/Humor_

_**Sumário:** Hermione tem dificuldade em superar depois de sua relação com Draco Malfoy. DHr._

_**Coração partido**_

_(Broken Heart)_

_Por Superscar_

Era um hotel quatro estrelas que ele a levou. Jantar, velas... o que fosse, foi seguido.

Hermione sentia como se estivesse fora do próprio corpo enquanto ria e flertava. Qual era o nome dele? Não importava. Ele era seu tipo. Alto, loiro... rico. Era do que ela gostava. Essa noite ela fecharia os olhos e o sentiria novamente.

"Como era guerra?" Qual-é-o-nome-dele sacudiu seus pensamentos.

"Eu tenho certeza que existem coisas muito mais divertidas para pensar", Hermione sorriu, desenhando círculos na coxa dele.

"Absolutamente", ele se sorriu tolamente e o estômago dela estremeceu em desejo.

Ela os dirigiu para o primeiro andar e o jogou na cama.

* * *

Eram três da manhã, ela finalmente vagava pela própria casa. Ela nunca passava a noite. Não era ele, ela sabia disso – não precisava ver pela manhã. 

Harry e Ron com certeza ouviriam sobre a sua mais nova chafrandura no seu quadro. Seria ótimo – eles sentariam e discutiriam como ela estava se tornando uma prostituta e como ela precisava continuar a viver e achar um sujeito legal que tricotaria seu estoque ou algum outro tipo de porcaria.

Eles não entendiam que essa era a última coisa que ela queria, aquela idéia de casamento e família estavam destruídas dentro dela para sempre.

_Você vai superar, eventualmente_, eles com freqüência gostavam de assegurá-la.

Hermione descobriu que isso geralmente acontecia logo antes de ela azará-los.

Ela subiu escadas para o quarto, seu coração já latejando.

"Boo", uma voz profunda sussurrou em seu ouvido.

Ela pulou dez centímetros no ar, ela sempre pulava, e isso a irritava infinitamente. Ele sempre fazia a droga da mesma coisa e ela sempre caía.

"Draco!", gritou e ele começou a rir.

"Saudades?", ele sorriu e ela não podia continuar brava com ele.

"Muitas", ela suspirou.

"Tão ruim assim, huh?"

Hermione deu de ombros, "Ele era bom – claramente tinha alguma experiência".

"Naturalmente, não tão bom quanto eu, pode dizer".

Ela revirou os olhos, "Nós tínhamos 19 quando estávamos juntos, docinho, essa cara tinha tipo 30 – ele deveria ter alguma experiência".

* * *

Draco contrariou sua nojenta insinuação, "Dezenove é o auge da sexualidade masculina, querida, eu pareço me recordar do incidente gritante-" 

Ela ficou rosa, "Eu não sabia que Rony ia tentar me salvar..."

"Eu sabia", ele sorriu arrogantemente.

Ela tentou bater nele e, como sempre, sua mão atravessou exatamente através do corpo dele.

"Honestamente, Granger – faz seis anos – você não pode me bater. Lado bom de ser um fantasma."

"Eu sei", ela murmurou e perdeu o sorriso.

"O que SIGNIFICA, que tenho plena liberdade no que eu posso dizer..."

Ela tapou os ouvidos e começou a cantarolar. Era bem injusto. Ele estava morto. Ela deveria ser boazinha com ele.

* * *

Ela fechou a porta do banheiro e trancou, como se para constatar algo. 

"Veja, agora você está sendo infantil", ele atravessou a porta.

"Importa-se?" ela deixou as vestes caírem e entrou na banheira.

"Oh, nenhum pouco", ele sorriu maliciosamente para ela.

"Pare", ela ralhou, "Eu sei que você não me quer mais."

"Docinho, eu sempre vou querer você – eu só não tenho um corpo para guiar o seu através de ritos sexuais que eu tinha em mente para nossa vida conjugal."

Hermione sorriu, "Um pouco do lado ruim da situação."

"Mas sexo não é tão maravilhoso de qualquer forma, certo? Um pouco bagunçado, pode machucar ocasionalmente. Se abaixando numa pessoa? Sejamos honestos..."

Hermione riu, "Era o seu passatempo favorito".

"Bem, sim, mas eu tinha dezenove anos. Preste atenção."

"E se você tivesse um corpo..."

"É, nós transaríamos até que tivéssemos uns... 100 anos, então é melhor você me agradecer por ter batido as botas quando eu fiz, porque eu tenho certeza que seria supremamente nojento."

Ela riu, "Eu amo você".

"Claro, eu sou um sujeito muito amável".

"Dizem-me que você é, na verdade, muito odiável."

"Castrado. Aquele pobre idiota disse isso a você, não conta."

"Rony, na verdade, tem um bom dinheiro agora."

"Pare. Estou rolando em meu túmulo".

Ela jogou água nele, molhando o chão.

"Bem", ele cruzou os braços, "eu não vou ajudar você a limpar."

* * *

"Figarileen", Hermione lançou um feitiço, tornando um rato em um, bem, rato roxo. "Droga". 

"O que isso _deveria_ fazer?" Draco perguntou.

Hermione deu de ombros.

"Hermione Granger, você está experimentando magia que podia matar aquele pobre rato e nem ao menos sabe o que isso faz? Isso é chocante, perigoso. Seu eu estivesse vivo, treparia com você, tolinha."

Ela deu dedo para ele.

"Você sempre teve algo de uma vaca."

"Ainda aqui, Malfoy?", Harry entrou no quarto, beijando a bochecha de Hermione, indubitavelmente pretendendo testar a paciência de Draco. Ron entrou depois e Draco destinou a si mesmo um dia do inferno.

"Para onde você esperava que eu fosse?"

"Eu teria apreciado que você tivesse ido para o inferno e parasse de importunar todo mundo, mas claramente isso não é da sua natureza".

"Potter, você não tem respeito para com os mortos. Isso é realmente chocante".

"Parem", Hermione olhou para os dois, "Por favor."

"Será que poderíamos dar uma palavrinha com Hermione?" Harry encarou Draco, "Em particular?"

"Não vão nem saber que estou aqui", Draco concordou, desaparecendo.

"Nós sabemos que você está aqui, seu idiota estúpido," Ron fulminou com os olhos o lugar onde Draca estava.

"Nuh-uh", Draco teria balançado a cabeça se ela existisse.

"Como você consegue lidar com isso?", Ron chateou Hermione, "Ele está sempre aqui, porque ele não pode te deixar em paz?"

"Eu não quero que ele o faça, Ron, você gostaria que Luna o deixasse caso ela morresse?"

"Harry, você iria querer que Pansy desaparecesse se pudesse tê-la por perto?"

Draco deu risadinhas e todos o encararam, "Desculpe, eu apenas não consigo superar o enganchamento Potter/Parkinson, é clássico demais."

Eles continuaram encarando-o.

"Certo, eu não estou aqui, continuem com a sua mesma ladainha da conversa da semana passada".

"Hermione", Harry começou de novo, "Tudo que eu quero é que você seja feliz, de verdade. E você está certa, se Pansy morresse", ele ignorou as risadinhas de Draco, "Eu ia querer que ela ficasse comigo, mas isso não seria saudável e eu nunca seria capaz de superar e continuar a viver, com ela ainda aqui. Talvez eu faria o que você faz – viver fora suas relações físicas com uma pessoa diferente a cada duas semanas, mas isso não seria certo... Casamentos acabam com a morte".

"Talvez para você", ela murmurou.

"Malfoy", Harry suspirou, "Eu sei que você é um egoísta, idiota irritante, mas no seu casamento, eu realmente pensei que você a amasse."

"Eu amo..."

"Então deixe-a ir – passe para o outro lado e deixe-a se afligir, deixe-a sentir sua falta, deixe-a superar. Não o incomoda que ela saia com homens aleatórios?'

"Eles não são aleatórios, eles parecem comigo".

"As pessoas se sentem mal por ela, Malfoy, sentem pena dela – isso por causa de você, por amor de VOCÊ. Ela nunca pode ser completamente feliz com você aqui. Ela deveria ter tudo!"

"Eu tive tudo", a voz de Hermione os interrompeu, penetrando-o. Todos os momentos de seu curto-vivido casamento, até a hora que seu pai o apunhalou passaram voando pela sua mente.

"Hermione", ele se ajoelhou em frente a ela, "Eu vou fazer o que você quiser que eu faça".

Harry e Rony, uma vez em suas vidas insensíveis tiveram a decência de dar meia-volta – deixando o aposento, enquanto Hermione olhava para ele.

"Eles estão certos, sabe", ela sussurrou.

"Eu sei".

* * *

"Diga-me o que fazer", ela implorou e ele sacudiu a cabeça. 

"Eu nunca vou deixá-la sem seu pedido, Granger".

"Você seria feliz lá, sabe".

Ele fez um aceno positivo com a cabeça, "Mas eu estou mais preocupado com você."

"Lágrimas escorriam pela bochecha dela e ela as secava furiosamente do pescoço, "Vá", forçou. "Está acabado".

* * *

Draco descobriu que não podia ir imediatamente, ele tinha que processar a tremenda perda. Ela queria que ele fosse embora. Queria continuar viver. 

Ela tinha todo direito.

Ele soube por algum tempo, que só estar perto dela o fazia feliz, para ela, era só um tipo de tortura prolongada.

Mas ela havia implorado para que ele não fosse embora.

Agora era o que ela queria.

Mas talvez ela mudaria de idéia? Mulheres tinham essa tendência.

"Malfoy, porra!"

Ele esqueceu que tivera ido ver o Potter. Em má hora, já que ele e Pansy pareciam estar aproveitando o 'momento' como eles chamavam. Mas eles não estavam lá ainda, então ele se fez em casa.

"Só passei para mencionar que estava partindo".

"Graças a Deus", Potter murmurou, "Ela está bem?"

Draco deu de ombros, "Talvez eu pudesse ficar, mas invisível, só para cuidar dela e tal?"

"Não era essa a intenção original?"

"É, mas..."

"E ela não durou menos de duas horas?"

"Eu te odeio, Potter".

"Aproveite a vida após a morte, Malfoy".

"Eu estava até você bagunçar com ela".

* * *

"Hemione", Harry chamou, chegando por pó de flu na casa dela. 

Ele a encontrou no quarto, olhando fixamente, sem se mover, mas ele podia dizer que ela esteve chorando.

"Eu sinto tanto, tanto, Hermione".

Ela não disse nada.

"Você pode me culpar se quiser, eu só quero que você seja feliz-"

Nada.

"Hermione-", ele tentou chamar a atenção dela e seu estômago se apertou em horror. Quase parecia que-

Ele pegou a mão dela.

Gelada.

* * *

"Sr. Potter, nós não podemos achar nenhum motivo para a morte da sua amiga", o Ministro da Magia balançou a cabeça e Harry olhou para ele agudamente. 

"Não foi auto-afetação?"

"O quê? Não, certamente não. Não havia sinal que ela tivesse se machucado, bebido algo – sua varinha não estava por perto e nós seríamos capazes de dizer se ela tivesse usado magia negra. O coração dela só parou de bater".

"Por que isso aconteceria? Ela tinha 25 anos..."

"Nós não sabemos. Eu sinto muito".

* * *

"Harry, não é sua culpa", Pansy tentou confortá-lo, "Ela está feliz agora".

"Eu a fiz fazer aquilo".

"Ela não FEZ nada. Harry, ela não é a primeira pessoa a morrer de coração partido. O que aconteceu a eles foi trágico, mas não sua culpa. É de Lúcio Malfoy. Deixe-a ir, amor".

* * *

"Boo", Hermione sussurrou. 

Malfoy praticamente pulou do lugar dele. "Porra, Hermione... espera, o quê?"

"Surpresa".

"Você é um fantasma!"

"E você um gênio. Eu pensei que você tivesse me dito que faria a travessia, Draco Malfoy".

"Eu te digo muitas coisas".

"Você me disse, até que a morte nos separe".

Ele balançou a cabeça, "Não, não pra mim".

Fim.


End file.
